


Lust For Art

by craybby13



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, The fandom needs content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craybby13/pseuds/craybby13
Summary: How you met Stefano Valentini.





	Lust For Art

(Y/N) was standing in front of one out of many art pieces in the Krimson City Art Gallery. There was something about it she found intriguing, yet it bothered her in some way. The way the flesh and blood was portrayed had her stare in awe, her eyes glimmering and the blood was reflected on them. She desperately searched for the name of the artist. 

 _Stefano Valentini,_ she read. 

She liked the way the name echoed in her mind. There was a foreign ring to it. Exotic and tasteful...

"You seem to look at my work for quite some time. Has it peaked your interest perhaps?"

A deep voice with an accent interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head slowly, her gaze meeting an ice blue coloured eye. A lean man stood behind her, well dressed and a smirk planted on his lips. His right eye was covered by a large bang of combed black hair. (Y/N) was immediately attracted. Something in her gut was telling her that he was dangerous, that she needed to get away as quick as possible. But she hadn't felt this rush of adrenaline and erotic appetite for so long, she couldn't possibly resist. 

"It has indeed. Death is served as something beautiful unlike how society wants us to view it. I respect that, Mr. Valentini.", she finally spoke.

The man began circling her, like a predator does its prey. That smirk never leaving his lips though, "A woman with taste. I  _like_ that." 

His voice vibrated on her skin, a chill ran through her spine and she felt her mouth water. All these feelings combined was something new to her. It was like a new sensation. She could get used to it, she  _wanted_ to get used to it. 

And she planned to. 

 

Classical music filled the air inside the restaurant, it always managed to stand out of the constant chatter. 

Stefano had offered to take her out for dinner, (Y/N) didn't refuse, of course. The restaurant of his choice didn't surprise her. Fancy and classy. Like him.

The food wasn't bad but she made sure she savoured it slowly, taking a sip of the wine glass next to her plate every now and then. 

She looked extra classy herself that evening. Red dress with matching lipstick. Her ears decorated by her favourite pearl earrings, one strand of hair was placed behind her ear to show them off. There was a pinch of sexy in the whole outfit too, the dress was cut so one of her legs was exposed. She felt confident. 

The topic of their conversation was mostly Stefano talking about Florence, his time as a war photographer and the way he viewed his work now. (Y/N) didn't mind that at all. She liked listening to his voice and the way he spoke. She managed to catch him off his guard a couple of times by stroking his leg with her own but he quickly regain his composure each time. There was no doubt there was sexual tension between them. The mere thought of it alone made her squeeze her thighs together slightly. 

"So, Stefano... you said that the very picture that changed the way you viewed death nearly costed you your life. Tell me more about that.", her voice was calm with a seductive tone to it. 

Stefano raised his gaze at her from his plate, midway through a bite. He swallowed and a sign escaped his lips, "Well, you've noticed my eye, of course...", he pointed at his covered eye, laughing...

 

The next thing she knew was the cold sensation on her back when he slammed her against the marble wall. Her breathing was quick and her excitement high. She ran her hands all over him, she couldn't get enough. She was often interrupted by harsh kisses and rough touches on her body. It was the first time she had heard Stefano Valentini growl like an animal instead of using words forming into a graceful speech. It wasn't something she didn't like, of course. 

"Yes..."

Her voice filled the air, followed by her heavy breathing. 

Stefano lifted her body and leaned her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. The next minute he was inside her. (Y/N) gasped at the sudden sensation. She surely didn't expect that. She felt so tight and overwhelmed by him. Their bodies were rocking in perfect sync against the wall. The intense feeling of pleasure she felt combined with Stefano muttering in Italian made her eyes roll back in her skull. She was in the perfect moment, the ultimate bliss. 

She was glad her and Stefano crossed paths. The beginning of a very interesting relationship was around the corner...

**Author's Note:**

> Send in TEW requests ;)


End file.
